ARI: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Having a hard time with your ARI unit? This manual will help you take care of your neglected turncoat Eraser.


ARI: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

* * *

Having a hard time with your ARI unit? This manual will help you take care of your neglected turncoat Eraser.

Disclaimer: Ari, Maximum Ride, and this format do NOT belong to me.

* * *

Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of a brand new ARI unit of the Flock Extended Collection. To get the fullest out of your angsty anti-hero, please read and follow the following:

1. Product Specifications:

Model Name: Ari, aka Ari Batchelder, Creepy nine-year-old in a psychopathic werewolf body,

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 9-10 years ago

Height: very tall for age, approx. 6 ft.

Weight: very muscular, est. 250 lbs.

*Note: The ARI unit along with all in the Eraser Collection have removeable wings. Your unit can fly with them. They are quite awkward and not as effective as the ones the Flock Collection have.*

* * *

1A. Accessories:

Your ARI unit comes with the following:

5 pairs of jeans

5 assorted t-shirts

2 pair of sneakers

1 backpack

1 cellphone

1 red GameBoy

* * *

2. Unpacking your Unit:

All in the Eraser collection come in large boxes in their human form. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your ARI unit may look confused or ready to rip your eyeballs out of their sockets. Explain his new surroundings.

2. Help your ARI unit out of his box. He will come willingly as the ARI unit should consider you his new leader/master.

3. Take all his accessories and put them in his backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return his for whatever reason. This happens more often with the Eraser units.

*Note: Some units feel an unflagging hatred for their box. Please dispose of them if so. We may send you another box to return them.*

* * *

3. Programming:

Your ARI unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Bodyguard: Big and intimindating, the ARI will scare most away. However, if necessary, your ARI unit is an excellent blunt-force fighter.

Date: Though the ARI unit's looks are a tad, different from others in the Eraser collection. Your unit still has a wonderful merge of nine year old cuteness and sixteen year old attractiveness.

Leader: Need a mission completed? Want someone gone? Wanna look like you're doing something important? Your ARI unit is on the job. *Walkie-talkies and black van not included*

Thief: Adding to the Bodyguard use, the ARI unit can steal almost anything. While not stealthy, one look will frighten any security guard.

* * *

3A. Modes: Your ARI unit has 5 modes:

Agressive (default)

Angry

Depressed

Estatic

Good (locked)

The ARI unit is mostly on it's agressive setting. Please do not confuse this with its angry setting, or its hateful setting, or its vengeful setting, etc. Your ARI units Angry setting usually comes in effect when one of his plans is unsuccessful or when he wants to be recognized. It is unwise to be in a five meter radius during this time.

Depressed is when your ARI unit feels neglected or when he doesn't know what he should do. This mode does not come on regularly and we are not even sure if this setting activates without contact with the Flock units.

On the other hand the Estatic mode is when one of the ARI unit's plans are successful or when he defeats a member of the Flock.

Good is a locked setting. It's self-explanatory. It becomes unlocked after ARI unit's 'death' and when he becomes part of the Flock.

* * *

4. Relationships:

MAX: This unit is the ARI unit's biological half-brother. Your unit has a obsession, hate, and respect for this unit.

FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN: Your ARI unit is enemies with all of these units. He will attack them.

JEB: The ARI unit wants recognition from this unit. Your unit will try to impress the JEB unit when they are in contact.

* * *

5. Cleaning:

We don't know. He won't tell. Just let your unit be.

* * *

6. Energy:

In the ARI unit's human mode his energy is like the average nine year old. In his Eraser mode he is bigger, stronger, and faster. He has more stamina also. He must eat quite a lot though.

* * *

7. Frequently Asked Questions:

Q: Can I remove my ARI unit's Voice. It's creeppyy....  
A: No. It is currently not possible to remove the ARI unit's or the MAX unit's Voice. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Q: Did I get a Wolverine unit by mistake?  
A: No you did not. It's Ari. Though, he should of come in his human form. Please call our legal advisors. If you would like to return him just send him in the box he came with. If you do not possess it we _may_ send it to you. Sorry for this inconvenience.

Q: OKAY I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WAS IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ARI AND MAX?  
A: The ARI unit_ likes _the MAX unit. He admires her. However he also wants to see the light drain from her eyes. Whatever the case please remember they are related. We, here, believe the MAX unit feels remorse for her actions against the ARI unit.

Q: Um, numbers just appeared on my unit. Like JUST. Is it a serial number.  
A: I'm sorry to say that those numbers are your unit's expiration date. He will die in a week, give or take. Please check our warranty (below). Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

8. Warranty

We shall guarentee your unit until numbers appear on the back of his neck. Sorry for the inconvenience.

IMPORTANT: It is possible for the ARI unit to die twice. If the first death is caused by a MAX unit just send him back to the School. He will be returned good as new. Remember this will only be done once and only if he is killed by a MAX unit.

* * *

Thanks for buying the ARI unit. Coming soon GASMAN and TOTAL.

Want your Frequently Asked Question in my next story?? Review it!

Review your question! NEW POLL ON PROFILE!

Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review. Flames rejected, half-flames accepted.


End file.
